


Only One Man

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: ARTIST:rovss_Baekhyun is an artist who seeks inspiration from cute boys. He meets Chanyeol, and there begins a series of events that cause them to have great sexual tension- This fanwork was made for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Only One Man

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=117btw9)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you understand the meaning of the drawing. Baekhyun draws Chanyeol too much, that's why he is his only man.


End file.
